


Invasion of the 70's

by booknfun



Series: Marvelous Queen [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknfun/pseuds/booknfun
Summary: How do I get Pre-Night at the Opera Queen into the Modern day?  I saw someone else say if you want to see a certain AU write it yourself.  But reader beware look at my other fic I update very slowly. I will eventually write a small fic detailing battle properly if anyone really wants to read that bit of nonsense. Not going to be a lot of marvel in here be warned.
Series: Marvelous Queen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704085
Kudos: 12





	1. How it starts a bit of nonsense.

Disclaimer:I do not own anyone or anything in this fic no harm intended. Do not repost. 

"Just one more boys and we're done for the day." came from Mick. He lifted the camera to his face a flash went off and everyone is blinded.  
"Jesus Mick that one was a bit bright."came from Roger.  
"Yes dear for once I agree that was a bit much." All 4 were rubbing their eyes trying to get them clear again.  
John succeeded first, "Uh guys. We're not in Kensington anymore."  
Suddenly the ground beneath their feet shook with the force of not distant enough explosion. Freddie's vision was starting to clear they were outside on a sidewalk. Behind them was a music store in front past some very weird looking cars was another store called Sprint Mobile (sporting goods store maybe?)They were definitely not in London anymore. "Did Mick slip something extra special into our drinks at lunch or something?"  
"If he did I'm going to kill'em."Roger still couldn't see. He already had a splitting headache from the studio session with Mick now after the huge flash of light he was ready to kill whoever was responsible.  
"Ummm guys. Stop moving. Just don't move don't ask why and don't move."came from Brian. Everyone froze Brian sounded petrified.Slowly in front them walking down the street came a dinosaur and those teeth weren't for plants thought Freddie. They all breathed a sigh of relief when the dinosaur left.  
"Ok did everyone see the dinosaur or was it just me?" Came from John.  
"I think it was a T. Rex." came from Roger now able to see and what a sight it had been.  
"If it wasn't I'm certainly not going to inform him." was Freddie's input.  
Suddenly a woman rushed down the empty street on a motorcycle no helmet with red hair wearing skin tight black leather clothes. "Which way did the dinosaur go?"  
"Down the street and to the left."Brian informed her.  
"You should get to one of the shelters. Its not safe a street level right now."  
"Shelters?" John asked  
She cocked her head and really looked at them for the first time. Touching her ear "Coulson I'm on 19th street I have some civilians that need evac I think the Emulator might have created them there's an empty poster behind them they might have come from."Putting her hand down"Just stay here someone will come for you in a moment." and in a flash she was back to dinosaur hunting.  
Freddie turned to look behind him at the top of the poster was Queen but the rest of the very large poster was empty space. The store was locked so they couldn't go into investigate.  
"Okay empty poster with our band name on it. A T. Rex just wandered down the street..."a burst of fire and a rumbled scream from nearby interrupted John. "Um I know she said stay here but I'm not sure how safe that is."  
Suddenly a massive black SUV screeched to a halt in front of them. The driver shouted , "Get in hurry." A large chunk of masonry nearly fell on Freddie as what looked like a dragon suddenly landed on the music store roof and proceeded to spit fire at what looked like a flying suit of armor. Wherever the SUV was taking them had to be better than this madness.  
After a hair raising ride that including running away from the T.Rex, nearly getting stomped on by Godzilla, driving by a herd of unicorn that was running away from a saber tooth cat, and nearly getting flung by some massive green person (He put the car down once he realized it was occupied so yay?) all of them were regretting getting into the SUV. It started to slow down once they reached an airport and the driver which identified himself as Coulson drove it into a waiting cargo plane. "Stay here." He got out talked to someone in a uniform none of them seen before and walked off the plane. The ramp then closed and the airplane started taxiing to take off.  
"I think I had an accident."  
"I know I did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of these characters and no harm intended.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
It was a short flight no one left the vehicle. Once the plane came to a stop a uniformed officer put on a face mask and entered the vehicle turning the key he started to back it off the airplane.  
"Where are we?" John asked.  
"Why are you wearing that mask?" Freddie  
"When are we?" Brian asked  
"Can I have a cookie?" Roger asked everyone stared at him including the driver."What all the good ones were taken already."  
"Not the time dear."  
"Ok you are in Fort Dix NJ on your way to Walter Reed Medical Center to get checked out. It is August 4 2020. The mask is for your protection if your bodies are from the 70's like your clothing suggests then there are a whole host of diseases you aren't ready for. If you behave for the doctors yes you can have a cookie. I'm not sure what we are going to do with you I'm not sure there is a procedure in place for your situation." came from the officer. They were nearly at the hospital.  
Silence "What exactly is our situation." came from Freddie in a very small voice. The hospital loomed large in the windshield.   
"Complicated." The doors of the SUV swung open and medical personnel in full protective gear pulled the 4 out of the SUV and onto waiting gurneys and they were swept into the building. They would only catch glimpses of each other for the next few hours as they were finger printed, blood drawn, and scans of all sorts made of them. Roger eventually got a cookie and something for his headache which made him sleep. Freddie refused his stomach in knots after the photo shoot he was supposed to have a date with Mary. He was several decades late for his date. Were his parents alive? His sister? What happened to them? Can they get home again? John worried about many of the same things what happened to his parents his sister his girlfriend Veronica. What were they going to do? What if they were made to disappear? Oh god he didn't want to be a lab rat. Brian my poor mom oh god she must have thought she lost me too. What will they do with us?  
No one talked directly to any of them speaking in whispers and behind closed doors. This only ratcheted up the tension. Eventually they were all settled into isolation rooms and hooked up to IVs. John eventually fell asleep on his own Brian and Freddie were quietly slipped something to help them into dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of the hospital and on a plane.

Chapter 3  
"Director Fury we do have another problem smaller than Godzilla but needs your attention all the same."Hill said matching her bosses strides.  
"Same incident?"Fury asked sweeping into his office.  
"Yes sir. One of the rays hit a vintage poster of the band Queen circa 1974 just after their third album was released. They are currently at Walter Reed Medical in NJ. Fingerprints and DNA all come back as exact copies of the four original members of the band John Deacon, Roger Taylor, Brian May, and Freddie Mercury. Three of these men are still alive even if they are getting up there in age. But there is no mistaking who they are and we're not sure what to do about them they can't stay at this hospital forever and we don't have a procedure for this." Hill dropped the files on his desk.  
Fury gave a glance at them, "Call the British Embassy and ask them what they want to do. technically they are all British citizens. Near as the scientists can tell everything that was created during the incident is now a real live living being. Necropsies on some of the creatures that died have so far revealed nothing but what you would expect from a real animal. They don't disappear or dissolve. They have DNA. They need to eat breathe and shit. Lets see if we can hand this problem off to someone else before some of the shadier parts of the US Government tries to make them vanish."  
"Yes sir."

Hill's Office....  
"This is Deputy Director Hill from Shield I was wondering if I could talk to the Ambassador for a few moments its about the situation that happened in New York City earlier this week." she has it on speaker so she can continue filling out the masses of paperwork Shield creates.  
"One moment while I connect you."came from the secretary. Doubtful its going to be that easy thought Hill.  
"Ambassador Pierce here how can I help you Deputy Director Hill?"  
Hill's eyebrows went to up to her hairline, "How much do you know about the Emulator's attack on NYC on Monday?"  
"I know it looked like a bad Sci-Fi movie for a few hours. He apparently used some sort of gadget to turn posters and toys into real live beings. Including some that were pure fantasy to begin with. "  
"Well one of the blasts hit a vintage poster of the band Queen from 1974. They are currently at Walter Reed Medical and we have no idea what to do with them. Everything we do says they are normal human males and all attempts to identify them come back as who they appear to be. Shield wants to know if you want us to repatriate them to Britain and you can figure out what to do from there."  
"Absolutely we will happily take them back. Question has anyone checked Mercury for HIV/AIDs?"  
Hill looked at the file"Yes they did and he is negative. Probably hadn't caught it yet in 74."  
"How quickly can we get this done? No offence but I'd like to see them safe on British soil before some of the shadier parts of the US Military gets them." what had started as polite almost bored tone in the beginning of the conversation was now full attention and ready.  
"None taken we've been worried about that as well. We still have people on the ground at Maguire we'll check them out of the hospital if you could send your helicopter from Teterborogh to the base you can pick them up immediately."  
"Just contacted our pilot he'll be in the air in 10 should be at the base in 40. Can we refuel while there he was just out doing a courier run."  
"Absolutely. I'll arrange it with Maguire. I'll also tell our people to cough up the cloths they showed up in and their instruments."

Walter Reed Isolation Ward...  
All four had suddenly been given sweats and gently herded into wheel chairs. They had barely left their rooms when the elevator dinged and a whole host of Shield uniforms walked in. And the crazy driver from Manhattan. Oh god not again was in more than one persons mind.  
"Thank you doctors we'll take it from here." Coulson said  
"Where exactly are our patients going? We aren't done updating their vaccinations. "  
"If you give us a list of what you've already given them we'll pass it along. They're being repatriated to the United Kingdom. Technically they are all British citizens."  
Four sheets of paper were handed to Coulson. The doctor an older man gave up a noise between dismissive and disbelieving."I suppose we're all supposed to forget we ever saw them."  
"Not our call its the UKs now."  
"Ssssuuuurrree it is."  
The four wheelchairs are pushed into the elevator "Are we actually going home?" came from John.  
"You're being repatriated to the United Kingdom. Where you end up once there I don't know."  
"That's comforting." Roger's tone suggested it was anything but.  
Wheelchairs discarded at the door they were put into two different SUVs. Roger with John Brian with Freddie Coulson driving the SUV with Roger. They drove a short distance to a runway where a helicopter with emblem of the British Consulate on it. "oh my god we really are being repatriated to England." said Brian he had convinced himself they were about to be disappeared by the US Government.  
"I'll believe that when we land in London and actually get set free to return to society." Freddie said.  
"I know I can't convince you but yes you really are being sent back to England. They haven't announced anything yet but they probably want to run their own tests and figure out how to give you legal paperwork."came from the driver before he got out and opened Brian's door and then went around to open Freddie's.  
All four were bundled into the helicopter four metal cases of varying sizes were lifted in and placed on the ground. Coulson closed the door and lightly banged on it."Ok you're good to go." Without a word the pilot turned on the helicopter and lifted off. The partition prevented any contact and no one had headphones. They flew over New Jersey's trees and towns and cities until they came to Teterborogh airport sitting on the runway was a smaller private jet as well as several SUVS. Once they landed and the helicopter shut down they unbuckled themselves British soldiers (!) opened the door. "Please proceed directly to the plane we'll grab the boxes and load them up." Sounded faintly of Wales.  
They could of run the soldiers were grabbing the cases but where would they go. Freddie walked towards the plane. They would have a better chance in England if they had to escape.The other three followed. It was a very posh plane which was a surprise. Sitting inside was an older woman with brown hair. "Have a seat guys. My name is Karen Pierce I am the British Ambassador to the US. I've been on the phone with Downing street once we run a few tests and have a chat with your older counterparts we'll have a better idea of how to proceed. But I promise you at some point before the year is over you will be allowed to restart your lives."  
"Ma'am we are ready to roll." came from the intercom.  
She pressed a button on the table "Good lets get in the air and over international waters as quickly as possible." letting go the button"Please sit for takeoff."  
They all found a chair quickly as true to her word the airplane started moving.  
"Older counterparts? So there's no going back for us?"Roger asked  
"They didn't tell you?"  
"Nobody has talked to us about anything. To be honest no ones talked directly to us since the first day when we were suddenly on a street in NYC."Brian was a bit peeved by the lack on knowledge to be honest.  
"A mutant by the name of Dave Sisbury now known as Emulator attacked NYC his power on its own was fairly weak he was able to take an inanimate object and temporarily make it alive but it never lasted long and was never very large. He found some way to amplify his ability and seemingly make it permanent and proceeded to walk around New York making Toys, statues, and posters real. "  
"The empty poster that we were in front of..."Freddie's eyes were wide in understanding.  
"Exactly a stray ray hit the poster and you four came out of it. You are real you have fingerprints and DNA. Everything medical science can do says you are normal human men. And identical in every way to the originals. We are going to have to do a short stop off in Ireland to refuel and then we're going to be directed to military base in England where we will run many of the same tests because we love doing things over and over. Maybe pull in the 3 surviving members and run the tests on them as well for comparison.Hopefully by the time they're done we'll have come up with a plan. "  
"3 surviving members?" John asked  
"Yes Mr. Mercury died in 1991. He left everything to Mary Austin. We'll need to get her to cough up the location of his ashes or maybe we can pull in his sister Kashmira to do the comparison with. "a pause"Maybe contact both Kashmira for a blood sample and Mary Austin for input as to what to do long term with you four."  
"Freddie died? Of what? Does he have it now can we start treatment?" came in a rush from John. Freddie was still stuck on died in 1991.  
"He died from AIDS you wouldn't have heard of it yet in '74. He was tested at Walter Reed and he's negative for the virus so no need to start any sort of treatment. "  
"Oh thank god."Roger sighed out.  
She picked up a small box from the table and touched it a bit. "Lets start catching you up right now."A TV screen came down from the ceiling.The title screen said 'A history of HIV/AIDS.'  
Two hours later...  
"Freddie I adore you but you need to wear a condom from now on and forever."Roger  
"He could have gotten it from something else"Brian  
"Oh lets be honest dear it was either a blood transfusion or sex. More than likely I slept with the wrong groupie. Did I give it to Mary too? Please say I didn't bring it home to Mary."  
"No you broke up before you became infected. You did infect quite a few others unknowingly due to the nature of the disease and it's incubation period."  
"They broke up but he still left everything to Mary?"John inquired.  
"Mary and Freddie continued to be the closest of friends until the day he died. He never married or had children of his own. He did have a long term lover but for some reason didn't leave them anything."  
"Why would I do that?!" Freddie couldn't imagine doing that to someone he loved."Are they still around?"  
"We don't know honestly. They died in 2010 of lung cancer."  
"You're never smoking again either Fred." John declared.  
Freddie let the comment pass by unargued. Confused by the real hims actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own nor have met nor have permission to do anything with the people in this fic. Karen Pierce really is the British ambassador to the USA using her name and vague likeness without permission but with no harm intended. Not sure if there actually is a documentary like the one I mention in fic but if there is I don't own it either.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
More movies followed.  
'Feminism and the Me Too Movement.'  
"Freddie Roger you need to keep your hands and dirty thoughts to yourselves from now on."  
"Yes Dear"  
"No fun."  
'The Rise of Modern Political Correctness'  
"Does that mean hecklers aren't going to call Freddie Dirty Packi anymore?"Roger mused.  
"No they'll just call me a poofter instead."sighed Freddie. It would be nice to put that slur behind him.  
"Actually according to that program that would be highly incorrect as well."John stated.  
"They'll think of something else."Brian morosely.  
"But it will be new and different at least."  
'History of the 70's'  
"Vietnam War was a terrible idea."  
History of the 80's  
"Oh look AIDS."Roger  
"I swear I'll wear condom I am not catching that."Freddie  
"Again."Brian  
"Objection I never had it so I can't catch it again if I never had it in the first place."Freddie miffed.  
"He's got a point." John with a giggle.  
"Can we talk about MTV now?"  
History of the 90's  
"You grew a mustache?"  
"I'm not sure I like it."  
"Lets make a deal Fred. We'll stop with the AIDS comments if you never grow that thing on your lip."  
"Deal darling. "  
"That was the last of the series available to me right now though there is one more for 2000-2010. But we'll be landing soon in England so it doesn't matter. "  
"What happens when we get there?"suddenly nervous.  
"You will be brought to an army base hospital and kept in the isolation ward while we poke and prod you some more. Then once they're done you will be brought to a lock down room. All 4 of you will have your own rooms but you'll have a common living room, a TV, and experts will begin your transition to modern society.You'll also get the stuff you appeared with back."she barely looked up from the little box in her hand.  
"Everything including the guitars?"Brian asked eagerly.  
"Yes everything even the guitars. You won't be totally isolated in our ward though you will be allowed to visit with each other when the doctors don't need you."  
"That's a step up already."  
"This might be rude but what on earth is that little box you've been fiddling with the entire flight?" asked Freddie  
"Its my cell phone." Karen said matter of factly. Four sets of confused eyes met hers when she looked up."oh forgot no mobiles in the '70s. It'll be covered eventually. All four of you will both love and hate these things. While I was escorting you back to England I was working remotely using my cell. An Ambassador's work is never done. Soon as we land and you disembark we'll get refueled and turn right back around and head to New York. But we needed the legal protections of having an actual ambassador on the flight to pull this off."  
"Even on a transatlantic flight you can't get away from work anymore."  
"Correct unfortunately."  
"You can run but can't hide."  
"Which is why I'm shocked you four still are completely unknown to the public. I never would have expected it to stay a secret this long. These things make keeping secrets very difficult nowadays."  
"Everyone take your seats we are coming in for a landing" came over the intercom." The plane smoothly landed. After saying their goodbyes and thank yous to the Ambassador they got up and headed to the newly opened door. When they got out it was indeed another military base but definitely British this time. Nearby there were more black SUV's waiting for them. The trip was short and made in silence once at the hospital they were put into wheelchairs and brought into an elevator no one talked at all though attempts were made to start a conversation but were met with stoney silence. Everyone had been told to keep their mouths shut and do not engage with the group they were escorting. when the doors opened they were pushed onto the floor. One soldier handed off some paperwork to a nearby doctor turned on his heel reentered the elevator and left. The doctor an older man but looked far less military than the one back at Maguire took the files put them behind the desk.  
"Ok gentlemen welcome back to England. My name is Doctor Smith you will hopefully not be here for long. We will be running a few tests because this is a very unique situation to say the least and then you'll be moved to slightly better accommodations. Feel free to pick your room they all look the same though and no windows so no view to fight over."  
"So can we get out of these stupid wheelchairs?"  
"Yup to keep things under wraps we are running a very tight ship around you lot. "The four were already up and moving 4 room 2 on either side of the ward Freddie and John went to the left Roger and Brian to the right. Freddie curled up into a ball and pretended to sleep. He'd had enough for today.  
"I know this is gonna sound bad but you got anything to eat we haven't since New Jersey."  
"After I get an initial blood sample from you though it seems Mr. Mercury is asleep already."  
Roger looked into Freddie's room "He's faking it he's done dealing with people in general today."  
"Screw you dear."  
"Only with a condom on."  
Freddie rolled over and glared. Brian stated "The agreement was only no comments about AIDS it didn't include condoms."   
"I will get both of you back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again have no idea if any of these documentaries exist if they do I don't own them either I just made names up of stuff for a crash course in modern life. The Ambassador wanted to make sure they had some idea of what was going on before she let them off the plane. She doesn't trust whoever is on the ground to do it right. Not sure how to spell the slur they used in the movie and refused to look it up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
A week and half pass in the isolation ward...  
"We can't keep them here much longer. Brian and John are conspiring to escape. Roger has tried to seduce 2 of the nurses and Freddie made a checkers board out of bits and pieces he pulled from the trash. He's also stopped finishing his food." Doctor Smith told the general in charge. "Other that pulling the 3 originals in to run a few tests there is nothing left for me to really do. These are 4 healthy bored individuals. If you could get me more genetic material from Mercury that would be nice. We got a little from his sister and his father to compare it to but that it."  
"I'll get the originals pulled in so you can run your tests and see what I can do about more samples from Mercury. I'll authorize the band's move to the quarantine house. I'll give them some catalogs to order from and let them have their instruments that should keep them occupied for a few more weeks."the general hung up and called his buddy in parliament they needed to speed things up. A second call to arrange the surviving originals picked up finished his day.

The Next day in various locations...  
Brian had wandered into the living room. His aid told him he had some visitors. Military visitors. Completely grey but still a head full of curly hair. He didn't move as fast anymore but still could rock with the best of them. He refused to do plastic surgery he decided long ago to age more or less graciously. Sure enough two men in uniform. "Good afternoon gentlemen. How can I help you today?"  
"The military would really like your assistance in a small medical survey. We'd bring you to a hospital take fingerprints, a little bit of blood, take a few scans and you would be let on your way. In return we'll happily give a small donation to any charity of your choice. We really really need your cooperation there is small security matter attached to the survey. We are hoping you'll come willingly."  
The threat was implied but Brian caught it anyway. Wonder what this is about."When do you want to do this its a bit late in the day to do it now. Who else are you trying to pull into this?"  
"Actually you'd come this us now so the doctors can get the most of it. We'd return you late tomorrow. Unfortunately we can't reveal the other members of the survey."They were getting up and putting their hats on.  
They were in a rush. Interesting. Brian thought. "Let me grab an overnight bag ." his aid came in with a piece of his luggage. He cocked his eyebrow they would discuss that later."Never mind then lead on." Somehow this is Roger's fault.

Another house...  
"Mr. Taylor.."  
"Autographs?" he looked a bit like Santa driving a sports car. Every bit the aging rock star. Two men wandering up to him wasn't unusual the military uniforms didn't register yet.  
"Not quite. Can we have a moment of your time? The military would really like your assistance in a small medical survey. We'd bring you to a hospital take fingerprints, a little bit of blood, take a few scans and you would be let on your way. In return we'll happily give a small donation to any charity of your choice. We really really need your cooperation there is small security matter attached to the survey. We are hoping you'll come willingly."  
Behind Roger's sunglasses his eyes narrowed and clutched his keys. "Not sure how a drummer can assist you military folks on a medical survey. You sure you got the right person?"  
"Yes sir we are sure and we really need you to come with us. Now preferably."  
From inside the house came his wife with a duffel bag. A younger Taylor would have done something very rash he nearly did anyway. One of the uniforms walked over and took the duffel from her and she fled back to the house. Time and place Roger Time and place. Hopefully she'll be smart and pack another bag and take a runner not sure what was going on.  
"Well my bags apparently packed may as well."he pasted a very fake smile on his face. They were not fooled. He did not care. Somehow this is Brian's fault.

Another house...  
"Mr John Deacon?"  
"I'm retired boys if you want something go bug the other two. " Deacon then tried to go around them.  
"I'm sorry sir. The military would really like your assistance in a small medical survey. We'd bring you to a hospital take fingerprints, a little bit of blood, take a few scans and you would be let on your way. In return we'll happily give a small donation to any charity of your choice. We really really need your cooperation there is small security matter attached to the survey. We are hoping you'll come willingly."  
He glared at them but before he could respond from inside the house his wife came out with a beat up suitcase. The message was clear. "Somehow this is Brian's and Roger's fault." He went quietly.  
Tests were run in separate military hospitals. They were not told why and were released the next day.  
Prime Minister's office...  
"Mr Prime Minister I beg of you to help get this very narrow bill passed. It is actually very important.." He had been roped into presenting the bill to Parliament it had already been written it was a very narrow focus. It would allow non-willingly made copies, clones, and alternate selves of British citizens full protection and rights under law. No one understood why he was pushing this so hard.  
"WHY though I've read it is this particular issue so pressing we need to pass it right now? We are in the middle of cleaning up the mess Johnson left. This can't be that pressing." The new prime minister said. He was young idealistic and desperately trying to plug holes up. He did not have time for a Clone rights bill it was a non issue as far as he was concerned.  
"I'll tell you if you clear the room. You haven't been cleared to the right security level to hear it yet. But if it gets you behind it and passed it'll be worth the reaming I'll get." He tried to hold the PM's gaze to somehow convey how important this was.  
"Ok lets get this over with. Everyone clear the room until he leaves." The prime minister closed his eyes and plopped heavily into his chair."Alright go on. What is so bloody important about this bill."  
"The attack on NYC last month by the Emulator. .."  
"Yes he made a bunch of shit that shouldn't exist anymore or never did in the first place. Not really our problem..."  
"Yes it is. One beam hit a poster of actual human beings. They were all British citizens..."  
The Prime Minister opened his eyes but stared at the ceiling. "Shit I get it now. Protection from the US Government so they don't get disappeared and turned into lab rats. " he said tiredly.  
"Yes and everything we can measure comes back to the originals fingerprints, DNA, retina scans, and vocal imprints. And we can't hide them much longer they're too famous. I'm surprised we've managed it this long. If we can give them the protection of citizenship we reveal them and they'll become untouchable. But if we reveal before the fights in the courts will be epic and hard to untangle. Right now under a law from the 80's they would be expelled from the country and guess who would be waiting."  
"A poster you say. Who exactly is it?"  
"Queen sir from 1974 just after they released their third album. We cannot keep this under wraps for much longer. Mercury is just too big. Ever since that movie came out Queen had a huge resurgence."  
"Okay okay let me make a few calls get a few people in here and maybe we can get this passed tomorrow."He reached for the phone and over the next two hours got a small handful of big movers into his office. An agreement came quickly. Now just to get enough ducks in a row to get it passed.

Quarantine House...  
It had four separate bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, and no kitchen. It had windows with a great view of the electrified fence but they could go outside and walk laps around the house it even had grass.  
"Ok you will get a list of food to choose from the day before. You will receive a small allowance to buy some necessities clothes, personal grooming, whatever is in THIS catalog."He tossed 4 of the same catalog on the coffee table."If there was fast food nearby we'd let you order it but there isn't. You get $500 each now and another $100 every week you're still trapped here. Any questions?"  
Brian's head snapped up "Yes our instruments.." Just then the door reopened and four cases were pushed in on a cart. Money immediately forgotten he rushed over. Top box had their clothes, shoes, and what not. Next case Freddie's microphone. Third John's bass which was snatched quickly away. Bottom was his old lady. She looked okay in one piece."Is there anyway we can have a small amp just to make sure our guitars are ok?"Freddie pointed behind him unseen someone plopped a small amp and bunch of cords just inside the door.  
Both Brian immediately plugged in. John walked over as well to examine the gear.  
"I just lost both of them didn't I?" Came from their newest jailer.  
"Yup. "  
"We have sourced you a small drum set to play around with while you're here it'll be here tomorrow and if you look in the corner there is a small upright piano. I'm told its mostly in tune. Not much I can do to fix it. We live in hope that you won't be here long but the politicians are dragging their collective feet."  
"Nice to see somethings don't change." Freddie said as Brian made the old lady go back into tune.  
"Here is tomorrow's menu. Tonight we got Fried chicken or veggie lasagna. Brian and Freddie were both lost to music. John was examining all the knobs and switches on the amp.  
"Four Veggie lasagnas I think. "Roger said from the couch flipping thru the catalog. He made a couple of circles on the menu for tomorrow.  
"Got it." He took the menu and left. A short walk he handed off the menu and sat down with the psychologist. "So what do you think?"  
Dr Miller looked up from his notes. "Ask me tomorrow."

The next day..  
Politicians still trying to herd feral cats. Roger Brian and John have the first face to face conversation in a very long time. They all blame Roger but agree something very strange was going on. They contact Mary and ask if Freddie's ashes were still wherever she left them. She said she would go and check after they explain. US Government is still chasing Godzilla. They are terrible at it.  
At the quarantine house...  
"So how does this work we have money and a catalog but no phone or order form or way to mail it." came from Brian he made a short list of basics from the book.  
"We'll ask when breakfast gets here."Fred's list was a lot longer. John was looking over his shoulder he was wearing the nasty sweats again. They all were. sweats had their place but he was tired of sweats and scrubs. The catalog was not very helpful in general. It had clothes, undergarments, shoes, soap, some hair care products and nothing else.  
A knock came on the door. Brian got up and let the guard with breakfast in. "Here's breakfast I was told to ask if you have a list of stuff you want from the catalog yet." All four lifted up their lists."Great just make sure your name is on it and I'll bring it to the office to start processing." All four sheets were handed over.  
"Question why are the catalogs missing so many pages and blacked out in some others?" John asked but Freddie was obviously highly interested in the answer as well.  
"Well this is also a prison. That is the same catalog we give the prisoners so only products they are allowed to have legally are left in the catalog. I know you ain't prisoners but we aren't set up for this and we're really hoping to move you along before it becomes a huge issue." came from the guard reluctantly.  
"Ok how do we shave? I'm going to start looking like a cave man soon if I don't."Freddie asked he wanted to get back to normal. This was straining his patience and good nature.  
"I'll bring in shave kit with lunch. Its particular to the prison."  
Freddie closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "ok thank you." its not the guard's fault he repeated in his head.  
"Are you honestly surprised this is a prison Fred?" Brian asked.  
"I was in denial dear. One thing I promised my father is that I wouldn't end up in prison and here I am. "  
"Eat your breakfast its actually pretty good." Roger the traitor said.  
They all ate in silence. During the last days of the isolation ward Fred had stopped finishing his food sometimes not eating at all. He ate all his supper last night while going thru the catalog. He could not lose more weight he was too tiny as it was. Fred ate his breakfast mechanically while staring out the window. When he finished he wandered over to the piano whatever he was playing was in turns angry and depressed. 

A week later...  
Parliament still hadn't passed the Clone right bill but they were close they just needed a few more votes. Most don't know why this was suddenly an important issue. In a quiet spot on YouTube a shaky video followed a T. Rex past a group of people wearing some weird 70's shit standing in front of a music store. People watching in awe of the dinosaur at first don't notice them. The British government has run out of time. No one in the US Government has noticed anything they are still chasing Godzilla. The lizard is much smarter than they are. Kashmira calls Brian she had a weird encounter with the military the other day they took samples and scans from her as well and demanded to know where her parents ashes were. Mary makes an emergency conference call between Roger, Brian and John. Freddie's ashes were missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how many times I write ok until spellchecker highlighted them all 0.0.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
"Sir you wanted me to let you know if anything showed up online?" a cell was exchanged between the two. Shaky poor quality but the cat was out of the bag.  
"Where is it?"  
"Youtube. Only a few thousand views right now but someone in the comments section has already noticed the empty poster and how much one figure looks alot like a younger version of Brian May. There's an ask for someone to take the video and enhance it so they can see who exactly is standing there or what the poster was supposed to have on it."  
"We're out of time. We need 3 more votes to get it passed."he sat heavily in his chair. So close. He mentally ran some names in his head. Another small highly improper information session. Hmm most of them were in a committee meeting right now. He could come in after while they were still seated maybe that would work. Even better someone who already knew was on the committee as well. He opened his eyes grabbed his mobile and shot off a quick text to hold the meeting till he got there."Follow me I might need that footage as well."  
"Yes sir."  
1 hour later he had his votes. He sent a group text and ran into the room. He rushed up to the podium "I've got the votes we need to do this now its on YouTube."  
"Understood." he straightened up"Sorry one more piece of business," as he spoke dozens rushed into the room while those who were about to leave were confused."This is a straight up majority wins. Its the Clone Rights Bill. A reminder this is about entities that were created without permission so dolly the sheep would still be expelled from the country this is about creatures and beings created from incidents like Copycat or the Emulator."  
"I was under the impression it did include deliberately created clones." said one mp who lead the charge against it.  
"No its only about the ones made without permission. Its not these being fault they exist."He rushed over with a copy and physically found the exact passage and showed his opposition. Johnson wasn't a bad man he believed in science was a regular church goer but had a firm objection to cloning.  
Johnson looked up over his glasses. "So it truly is about only about ones made without permission. But why is this so important right now?"

"I can't tell you unless we get the law passed. "He went very close to Johnson's ear in a whisper, "The emulator copied human beings. 4 of them. All British citizens. Under the current 80's law on cloning we would have to expel them do YOU trust the US Government that much?" he looked into Johnson's eyes. He saw understanding. He wasn't talking about a future problem or a zoo with a unicorn but breathing people. He called up a video of the boys playing in their living room. It was a song not in Queen's catalog. No yet anyway. Johnson nodded.  
"We have a move to the floor do I have a second?"  
"I do."Johnson said. He watched the video silently.  
It passed quickly. The opposition by and large fading away with the sudden defection of Johnson. As soon as it passed he sent a text to the Prime Minister the bill was finally on its way. The Prime Minister got it just before he left for the day he turned around and signed it digitally making it effective immediately.  
Before anyone could even question if it would get signed by the Prime Minister the display over the podium said first "Received Digitally. Signed into Law. Effective Immediately." A collective what the fuck went thru everyone who didn't know. Johnson followed him out of the room and into his office.  
"This entire bill was about them."Johnson stated.  
"Yes it was. I regret nothing."Smythe said.  
Johnson looked at him closed his eyes. "Can they function in society on their own? Is there any damage is the copy that makes them unstable in anyway? Have they adapted to this decade?"  
"We've kept them in the dark they know its 2020. They've seen cell phones but haven't been allowed access to one yet. No tv, radio, or movies. We're holding them in a prison and part of the agreement to hold them there it that they would be held under the same rules as the prisoners that would originally be in that particular building. They've been shown documentaries about AIDS, Political Correctness, the MeToo movement, and a series specifically about the decades they missed catching them up to the year 2000. Psychologically they are as stable as the originals appear to be at the time. Brian May is known to have issues with depression. Doctor Miller has but him on a low dose of anti depressants. Mercury still thinks he is mostly heterosexual we both know he isn't but that revelation hasn't happened yet for him. He is growing more depressed but that according to Dr Miller is the forced incarceration he's used to a more active lifestyle sitting around in silence with nothing to do is becoming a big issue. Taylor has tried to bribe the guard to get liquor. I can't blame I'd want some too at this point."Johnson laughed Smythe gave a smile."They are stable physically and psychologically but we need to get them off the starting line. Lets face it financially the moment we announce they're alive they can make a tidy living just playing from the Queen catalog they'd never have to release new music. That said they are playing new music in that living room. "  
"Totally new music from a singer that died in 91."  
"Correct."  
"Does anyone from Queen actually know about this?"  
"No. The current count of people who know do not include anyone from Queen, Mercury's family, or Mary Austin who inherited everything. I made sure to put in that he could not challenge the court to get anything she inherited. They are not legally able to lay claim to anything the originals earned or did. "  
"Before you announce their existence you need to have a talk with all of them to give them a heads up and soon."Smythe's eyes widened he forgot.  
"Shit." the phone rang. It was the general in charge of this mess. He put it on speaker.  
"I see you finally got it passed.""Yes but we do have one minor complication.""Whats that?""We need to actually inform the originals they have copies running around. And I mean everyone." Silence "I'll arrange it now. I'm sure they'll be thrilled to have another car ride with my boys." "You are enjoying this aren't you." "Yes" Click.  
"Charming man." Johnson said.  
"Yeah I'm already arranging assistance to start once we can get them out of the prison. Including counseling. They are getting counseling but um"  
"They'll need more. I wonder how strict that no media policy actually is in that prison."Johnson mused.  
"I don't know I've been busy trying to get the bill passed. They're alive and functional human beings that it all I know."

A few hours later  
John Deacon opened the door expecting the mailman instead it was the military. Again. "Please tell me you just want a donation or something."  
"Sorry sir if you could come with us."One gestured to the vehicle in his driveway.  
"Do I need an overnight bag again?" He asked waspishly.  
"Nope you should be back sometime after supper."  
His poor wife wrung her hands from the kitchen. He sighed heavily and turned towards her, "Don't wait up I'll be back. " He walked out the door closing it behind him.

"Again?" Roger from his doorway.  
"Yes sir again. No bag needed this time."

Brian May looked up from his book. "Let me guess time for another trip."  
"Yes sir. No bag needed this time."  
"Oh good"

Mary opened the door it had been a very emotional time lately. She had run into a bunch of roadblocks about Freddie's ashes . You can't declare ashes stolen or missing. Her next step was the media. It was 2 members of the military."Can I help you gentlemen?  
"Yes ma'am. If you'll come with us we can give you Mr. Mercury's ashes back. That is all we are authorized to tell you and have no further information."  
"Will I get answers with his ashes?"  
"Probably. We have no idea whats going on either. Just following orders."  
Mary grabbed her purse and went with them.

Kashmira opened the door. It wasn't the pizza. "What do you want now."  
"If you'll come with us we'll give you the rest of your parents ashes back."  
Her eyebrows rose, "You could have brought them with you or mailed them."  
"They wanted to brief you why they needed them in the first place."  
The pizza boy rolled up. Kashmir grabbed her purse went to the Louie handed him the money. "Lets go this better have been good to disturb my parents rest."She marched over to the Military SUV. Once there she tapped her foot "Come on lets go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kashmira and Mary Austin are very very pissed. Deacon is irritated on the edge of angry his life was in a rhythm and they were disrupting it. Roger and Brian are merely annoyed. These will all change very soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
The originals plus Kashmira and Mary had been flown to the same prison the government was holding the copies. They were all sat in a conference room silently wondering what this was all about. A TV hung silently in the corner. A man in military uniform walked in with a box. "Apologies for the delay. My name is General Gray. I am in charge of the facility. We normally have non violent military offenders. Not too long ago we were put in charge of four lets call them refugees. Due to politics and a bit of messy law from a few decades ago we had to hold them here until we could untangle things. Part of the untangling process is making very sure they were who they appeared to be. " He silently pulled out two urns and handed them to Kashmira and pulled out another one and handed it to Mary.   
"YOU stole Freddie's ashes!" she snatched it away and held it to her chest.   
"Can you stop beating around the bush and explain before we die of old age." came from John. How dare they he longed to at least touch his old friends remains but Mary had it very covered. At least he could see it.  
"There was an attack on NYC by a mutant named Dave Gill later called the Emulator. Using a handmade gun he made posters and inanimate objects living beings. Things like a T. Rex and Godzilla. His intent it is believed was simply to cause as much trouble as possible before he was stopped. He got eaten by the T.Rex. But one of his stray shots hit a vintage poster hanging in a music store. "  
Brian got it first. "Can we see him?"  
"See who?" Roger asked  
"Freddie. It was a poster with Freddie. The urns the ashes this is why they needed the ashes they need DNA to compare to."John in a rush. Mary sucked in her breath in shock Kashmira had her hands to her mouth.  
"Actually it was a poster of all 4 of you circa 1974 just after you released the Sheer Heart Attack album but before Killer Queen hit the charts. That's why we needed samples from the 3 of you. Thanks to the Clone Rights Bill finally getting passed we can ship them out of here and into civilization but we needed to warn you first before you ended up confronted by your much younger doppelgangers."A remote was fished from a pocket and the TV came to life."This is a live feed from their living room dinner is about to be served."They watched Roger walk to the door and let the cart and guard in. There was a piano and drum set in view. Brian appeared and helped to unload the cart followed by John. Then finally Freddie. Mary start to cry he looked so much like when she first met him it hurt. Unknowingly the four on TV started to eat. General Gray pulled out a box of tissues his secretary had tossed it in saying 'Trust me.'"Now legally they can't lay claim to anything you lot did or to the Mercury estate. They also know they can't use the name Queen either.However nothing can stop the from being the greatest Queen cover band ever."   
"Can you give us a few minutes alone?"Brian inquired misty eyed.  
"I have a guard at the door. My office is just down the hall"with that he left.  
"Holy fuck."  
"So that's why they politely abducted us last month."John alternated between fuming and wanting to cry. There was his friend alive and well somewhere in this building. But it wasn't his friend not really. He still wanted to hug Freddie and never let go. "I thought it was Roger's fault somehow."  
Brian giggled "So did I."  
Kashmira smacked his arm "This is no laughing matter. We need to get all four of them out of here today preferably. Does anyone know anything about the Clone Rights Bill? How safe are they? Are they citizens or are they something else? I will not leave my brother here." she went thru her purse before remembering. They took her phone. Security measures. Looking up she saw Mary doing the same with the same results.  
Mary closed her eyes. "I will give Freddie his song rights back as well as half of everything that is left out of the estate. He can get Garden Lodge I'll keep the apartments. I've been downsizing to make my estate easier to plan. I've already put into trust funds anything I planned to give my children and grandchildren and have my retirement ready. They already know exactly what they are getting from me so there should be no fight." Kashmira's eyes widened.  
John's eyes were watery, "Thank you Mary. I'll transfer my rights to John as well. Like Mary I've already started to downsize for estate planning purposes. Veronica isn't in great health and we were planning on entering a couples friendly nursing home. Our home is just too hard to keep up on anymore. All the kids have trust funds and the grandkids too they'll understand. I don't have any real extra money he can have but he can have my rights at least it still pulls in a pretty good penny. I have no problem with them using Queen as their name but I quit how long ago so I doubt my opinion matters."  
"It matters John it always did." Brian stared at the wall. He and Roger still played using the Queen name.   
Roger piped up, "Half and half. Too many ex wives."he said with a chuckle, "I'll let him half my rights and permission to use the name. Brian and I haven't told you but we are close to our natural end as a band. There won't be 2 for very much longer."  
"Not exactly spring chickens anymore."Brian smiled, "I'm with Roger half and half. I'll add him to will as well. I'm a little behind on the whole estate planning thing."  
"So they're gonna be living off Freddie."Kashmira said.  
"Just like when it started ."Mary laughed. Freddie always had a bit more than the others. Not a lot but as more money came in the more clever he got with it. It had been a nightmare in the beginning.  
There was a shared chuckle. Those first few years had been rough. Kashmira even had a small smile and looked up at the tv. She really wished their parents were still alive to see him come back. Dinner was over and put on the cart. Freddie was laughing with John they had no idea anyone was watching them. Oh god they needed to get her brother out of here.   
"We insist they come with us now. Out of here. "Mary stated.   
"Agreed and times ticking."Brian got up and asked the guard to summon the General. Mary stood up grabbed the box and put Freddie's ashes in it.  
"You want to put your parents in here too? When we get back to London I'll take Freddie out you can take the box."  
"Yes thank you." She carefully put her mom and dad next to Freddie together at last. "Where are you going to put him I'd love to put mom and dad there are well."   
"I'm not sure where he's going to go next I don't want him stolen again. I'll let you know where when I've decided."  
General Gray walked into the room."We want to take them with us tonight. We've already come up with a long term plan for them but none of us want them to stay here for any longer. "  
"That's fine I need an address though. The Prime minister wants to make sure they adapt to modern society correctly and safely so there will be counselors and other specialists dropping by." finally he was wrapping up his roll in this.  
"They'll be at Garden Lodge. 1 Logan Pl, Kensington, London W8 6DE." Mary stated. "I have how many empty bedrooms?" when they all stared at her.  
"Good point. Thank you Mary for everything." Brian said. The general walked out of the room and talked to the guard.   
"I've ordered a second helicopter and more SUV's to meet you at the airfield." On the the TV multiple guards were let in by John who visibly looked worried. "This won't take long they don't have much. I'll escort your helicopter. It'll bring you to the field and they'll be right behind you by about 5 minutes or so."   
They were led to the helicopter and could see a second nearby waiting for a space to land. Everyone got in and the ash box loaded up between them. The take off was fairly smooth and quick. They saw the 2nd helicopter land and a whole ant hill of activity start.

Once they landed they were all on the phone. No one was going home. They were all going to Garden Lodge. Second call was also all the same summoning lawyers to Garden Lodge. A soldier approached the group. "The Prime Minister want to know if you want him to announce their existence in the morning or if you had another date in mind or wanted to it yourselves"  
"Give us until Friday. We need to get some paperwork settle first." Mary said. Everyone nodded and gave thumbs up.  
"I'd probably be best coming from him though."came from John.  
"I'll let him know." he trotted over and finished his own call.  
The second helicopter came into view. They were all breathless in anticipation. It landed safely and the blades slowed to a stop. The door opened. Roger and John were the first off followed by Freddie and Brian. As odd as it was too see 3 very young versions of themselves seeing Freddie again so YOUNG and alive. Unnoticed Young Queen's stuff was taken off the helicopter and put into the SUVs. Freddie caught sight of them first and started to walk over. Older John got to him first followed by Kashmira and Mary Brian and Roger got to hug him after the first group finally let him go.  
"I'm sorry for clocking out early dears I promise I won't be doing that again."  
"You better not! I want you to live a long long life understand?"Kashmira nearly yelled. Then she started to cry Freddie took her into his arms.  
Swaying with her "A very old man I promise."   
"Folks not to rush you but we need to move out or we're gonna need to do a shift change." Several eyes glared. "You'd be stuck on base until morning not a lot have the right security clearance."  
"Alright lets go and do this at Garden Lodge." Roger said. A brief fight over who got to ride with Freddie ensued. Kashmira and Mary won. After that everyone just got into the SUVs with each other. The SUVS disappeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The talks in the cars will be the next chapter. I know it more probable that he and his parents ashes were scattered but I needed them so they weren't gotta love AUs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward conversations in SUVs

Chapter 8

Time for the world's most awkward car conversations where talking to yourself takes on a whole new meaning. 

Roger and Roger  
"So do I ever make it as a solo artist?" Roger after Smile broke up considered it but then Freddie and Queen changed his plans.  
"Nope. None of us make it as a solo artist." Older Roger remarks ruefully."Not for lack of trying we all put out albums even Deacon but only Freddie had any success and even he didn't get far. You're all better as a group. "  
"Shit. Any health shit I should worry about?"  
"Get your eyes checked. They can help you with the light thing you really are more sensitive to light then most they have ways of helping now. Helps with the headaches too. Don't drink too much I'm starting to have pretty bad liver problems."  
"Liver problems? Drinking?"  
"Yup. Fortunately we aren't a mean drunk like dad was."  
"Do you still play the drums? Are you still in a band?  
"Still play the drums still playing in Queen with Brian. Deacon quit a few years after Freddie passed he never recovered from it. "  
"Yeah they are really tight John is like the little brother Freddie wish he had."  
Younger Roger looked over to see his older self crying silently. Apparently it wasn't just John. Hell Roger couldn't imagine Freddie simply being gone one day. 

Brian and Brian  
"I finished my PhD and got knighted!" Brian's eyes were huge. He had wanted to get a PhD but had to make a choice the band or his studies. He wondered how hard it would be to get enrolled again get his own degree. To be knighted as well though... Brian looked at his older self in awe he had accomplished so much no way was Brian going to be able to measure up.  
"I know that look."came softly from the older man who deliberately held the younger's gaze before going back towards the window. "You are doubting yourself aren't you? No no don't argue I know you as well as I know myself remember? You will measure up in your own unique way. Its easier to get a degree now than it ever was. Online learning means you can attend class and submit school work from anywhere in the world. Get some tutors to bone up on what you missed don't bother with the A levels this time you're now an older student and should be able to enroll into a good online college without them."  
"I'll think about it."  
"Oh don't let Roger drive anywhere until he gets glasses and actually wears them."  
"Do you still play?"  
"Yup just came off tour not too long ago with Roger."  
"Deacon too?"  
"No he quit shortly after Fred.."Brian looked at the older gentleman he was openly crying. "But Fred is alive again. He's alive again and in his prime. Take care of him please. " the ghost of his oldest friend was in a car just a few feet from him and it made his heart hurt to see him. Brian hadn't thought he's see Freddie again till he died but here he was.  
"I will we all will. There will be no repeat of AIDS."Younger Brian fiercely.  
Older Brian cocked an eyebrow at his younger mirror image"Not gonna be that easy. You know how independent Fred is he's not gonna like being told what not to do."  
"Shit"

John and John  
"So not only do I have to somehow keep Freddie away from cocaine but from all the girls that fling themselves at him."John closed his eyes and let his head rest on the seat. This wasn't going to be easy. In '74 they already had a groupie problem they all smoked a bit but none of them did the hard stuff like cocaine (couldn't afford it honestly).  
Older John chuckled, "Oh you wish it was just cocaine and girls. My Freddie was bisexual you gotta worry about guys as well. That's really what got him not the girls the guys. The homosexual community was very hard hit by the disease. Pretty sure he got it in the gay clubs in New York City in 78 or 79."  
The younger man opened his eyes and stared into the ceiling of the SUV. "Shit"

Fred Kashmira Mary...  
"I'M WHAT!" Freddie stared at Mary and Kashmira who were sitting on either side of him keeping him trapped in the middle.  
"You're bisexual Freddie it's why we never worked out. You're attracted to both genders but really only comfortable with men." Mary explained. Maybe she shouldn't have told him.  
Freddie looked at Kashmira hoping that she would disagree or say Mary was mistaken, "Jim your last boyfriend and I stayed in contact till he died he was a sweet man. He loved you very much."  
Suddenly walls and a gate loomed large it was Garden Lodge it was huge. How on earth did he afford this? He could barely afford Chinese takeout. Freddie closed his eyes and breathed out he needed to have a long hard think. It didn't look like it was gonna happen anytime soon though."Ssshhhhiiitttt"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIV/AIDS is an equal opportunity killer but John has opinions. I'm not sure if real life Roger has liver problems but fake one now does (lets be honest would you be surprised?) Poor Freddie has a lot on his mind right now AIDS was bad enough now confronted with new information he himself hasn't quite realized yet. I personally have no idea when the real Freddie realized he was bisexual but for the fic's purposes I put it after A night at the Opera and before A Day at the Races timeline wise meaning younger Freddie isn't there yet.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Comments on YouTube were heating up as the original video and an enhanced one got more and more attention. The passing of England's Clone Rights bill only heated it up.   
"Fact of the matter the day before the store front looked like this see the poster of all four members of Queen. After the incident the poster was still there but it was empty. The question is where are they now and does Queen know about it?"  
A roadie showed Adam Lambert who called Brian. An invitation to Garden Lodge was issued.  
Wills were changed lawyers consulted and contracts signed. Mary moved out of Garden Lodge and into a nearby apartment. Living in the house had gotten harder since that blasted movie came out making the old house a big tourist attraction for Queens new and old fans. It was almost a relief to be rid of it. Once everything was signed and sealed a presser was organized for Friday.   
Thursday Adam Lambert walked into Garden Lodge. He'd never been there before it was gorgeous though. Brian met him in parlor. The situation was explained to him. Adam's eyes got huge.   
"So the Emulator made a copy of all four of you? Can I meet them? Where are they now? What are we going to do about the tour coming up?"  
Brian smiled, "Let me do this in order. Yes he did. Yes you can. In the basement recording. The show must go on we'll tour just as planned. They haven't made it big yet. Sheer Heart Attack just dropped and Killer Queen was just released. To go from smaller places like the Rainbow to what we've planned for this tour is a big jump."  
"They're recording? Is it something new? Like New New? Where have they been Emulator's attack was weeks ago?" Adam asked excitedly  
"Sounds new to us. " Brian paused and took a drink. "They were at Maguire for a while they were given back to Britain but they were in legally murky territory so they were kept in a military prison in quarantine while their shots were caught up and their legal existence untangled. Eventually they were given their instruments back and they started to play out of sheer boredom mostly. No TV or Radio. None of them even know what the internet is. " Brian got up and Adam followed bouncing lightly and he was led down to an old recording studio. Inside Freddie Mercury himself was singing into a microphone. A much younger Brian May looked up from the control board. The two Rogers were sitting on a couch hunched over a phone. Adam was all ears listening to a man he never thought he would ever see live.   
"I am so fired aren't I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone reading this? What do you think should the two queens tour together? Or should they separate. I kinda want to see Adam Lambert and Freddie do Under Pressure. But I also want to see them bumble their way thru modern day London.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
"No you are not fired. We need to finish the tour as planned. Neither Roger nor I have discussed future plans beyond finishing what is already scheduled. We're not exactly spring chickens Roger has his liver problems and I've been told to slow down or else by my cardiologist. This was probably going to be our last true tour maybe do shows on occasion but closer to home with little to no traveling. You've been amazing and its been great being able to do what we love for a little longer."  
"Awe thanks Brian." Adam engulfed him in a huge hug. "I seriously want to be on the same stage as him at least once."  
"We can probably arrange that." Brian escorted Adam into the control room. Hearing Freddie made him a bit misty eyed.  
"Brian umm who's your friend?" A much younger John Deacon asked. Sitting nearby strumming a bass quietly was the older John Deacon.  
"Adam Lambert. He tours with Brian and Roger. They're supposed to be on tour right now actually. Somehow the wide world doesn't know you lot are here yet." came from the elder John.  
"Why would that be so unusual we haven't been seen by many people. "Came from the younger Brian.  
Roger laughed, "Cell phones and YouTube. Trying to keep a secret is nearly impossible now. "He scrolled down further. "Somehow no one noticed you lot suddenly showing up in middle of New York. "

"Well it was a very busy day that day between the dinosaurs, dragon, and Godzilla." younger Roger said.  
"That's great Fred come on out."  
Adam nearly bounced out of his skin. He had never met John Deacon and here he is and now out from the recording booth came Freddie Mercury himself. "Well hello dear who might you be?"  
"Adam Lambert its a real honor to meet you." Adam shook Freddie's hand. "We seriously need to do something together one day." Freddie smiled before hiding his teeth behind a coffee cup. "I've been touring with Brian Roger for a while now I'm a big fan never got to see you in person though."  
"Sounds like fun. Need to come up with something first. Thought that does bring up one issue. How do we announce what has happened?" Freddie inquired.  
"An excellent question. Very carefully I think and soon so we can have some control over it." elder Brian said. "We should also do it soon I can't imagine we can keep this a secret much longer."  
"Honestly maybe not even till morning there's a video up on YouTube its gone a bit viral. Its not great quality but its getting more and more hits." Roger said looking up from his phone.  
Brian look sighed heavily and looked up trying to come up with an plan.  
"Well than dear lets make it the most talked about moment of the year." Freddie said cheekily. "Queen is on YouTube right?"  
"Yyyeessss..."Brian said slowly not quite getting there.  
"Ohohoh I know this. We leak something on the channel and then when they're at a fever pitch we debut them somewhere live!." Adam stopped for a moment "MTV music awards. Live and still love a bit of controversy and chaos." He clapped his hands and pointed at Brian before looking at Freddie with a huge grin.  
"Now there's an idea. what to leak though?" Older Roger said stroking his beard.  
"Why not leak what we just recorded. You said all recordings were pretty much known so something completely new and something so early sounding will get lots of attention." Younger Brian stated.  
"Is it just me that feels weird talking about stuff we just recorded as early sounding?" came from John  
"Its weird to me as well. We really need to spend sometime investigating Queen's music collection." came from younger Roger.  
Quietly the extended family of Queen was informed of the new additions and the plan to introduce them to the wider world. Roger and Brian left the music snippet up for less than 12 hours before taking it back down the feeding frenzy had begun. MTV suspected something was up but was playing along. Adam and elder Queen would do Killer Queen and then young Queen would rise up and they would transition to the new song Thunder Mountain. For the first time in decades the elder John Deacon would join his former bandmates on stage. MTV thought this was the surprise they were very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no Thunder Mountain that I know of. I just wanted something that sounded like a title they would use in those early days. Feel free to imagine whatever type of song you want but I think of it was a bit bass heavy and lyrically closer to Ogre Battle, Great King Rat, or Liar.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
"Does anyone know how Queen's rehearsals are going?" one MTV exec asked.  
"They seem to stop halfway into Killer Queen but its going good otherwise. Are we certain we want to give them this much time and latitude it didn't workout for us with Prince." the Get Off incident was one of the many things they never want to deal with ever again.  
"Its Queen. They can be a little outrageous sometimes but I seriously doubt its going to be at Prince's level. Whatever they're doing they don't want it leaked. That's what they're trying to do prevent anyone finding out what they have planned. One of their roadies told me they are practicing somewhere else they're just here to make us happy. He said it was going to be 'Spectacular' wouldn't give me details though." a producer griped.   
"Guys, "Letitia Wright this year's host spoke up "They can do this in their sleep. Brian and Roger been doing this longer than I have been alive. They got this."  
The night of the Awards...  
Letitia bounced enjoying the show apparently the surprise was John Deacon playing the with the band for the first time in decades. The cheer of the crowd was unforgettable hearing his name and seeing him in the spot light. They were halfway thru Killer Queen when the fake fog started to roll in. She noticed all sorts of activity just behind the stage. Annoyed at the distraction she went towards what was going on. Being pushed onto the stage was someone that looked a lot like Roger Taylor but when he had been in his late 20s or so. Looking back to the stage it became clear. A young Brian May was now standing next to the original and a young John Deacon stepped into the light. Adam Lambert down on one knee like he was proposing Freddie Mercury rose up from the misty floor. "Hello darlings. Did you miss me?" The theater erupted. Freddie smiled as the band launched into Thunder Mountain. The song leaked onto the internet earlier that month. Rumor that it had been an incomplete song just re-found. Even as they finished people stood up and clapped and cheered." Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the MTV Music Awards!" with that Freddie made a gesture with his hand the the stage went dark and the curtain fell in a hurry.   
Still stunned someone poked Letitia, "You're on go we're still live."  
"Yipe."she rushed on stage. Looking straight at the camera." Time for a commercial while MTV writes me something useful. Make you a bet that Thunder Mountain is purchasable somewhere online now. Go find it." She made a shooing motion and the program went to commercial. Everything was at a near dead stop.  
No one had noticed the elder Queen sneak their younger doppelgangers into the show. But it unmistakably Freddie Mercury who took no notice of pictures and cameras as he smiled and laughed at Adam's bouncing next to him. They hit the greenroom which was being transmitted live onto MTV2. Carson Daly came over. "Okay that was amazing. We would all love to know what's going on though." Carson held out his hand. Freddie shook it and sat down on the couch elder Brian and Roger joined him Adam sat on the arm rest while the rest of queen stood behind.   
"Well from my perspective I went into Mick Rock's studio to do some promo shots with the rest of the band for the Sheer Heart Attack Album. There was suddenly a really really bright flash of light. I was about to suggest he not do that again when my vision cleared enough to see we were NOT in Mick Rock's studio anymore. We were somehow in New York City and a T-Rex walked down the block in front of us. Apparently during the Emulator attack one of his beams hit a vintage Queen Poster sitting in some music store window. And here we are. Their was some political wrangling over our existence that had to be worked out before we could do anything though."  
Elder Brian, "Exact duplicates down to the DNA and fingerprints. .."  
"Yeah I am so fired after this tour is over" came from Adam.  
"You are not fired. Our Freddie is gone these guys have their Freddie we aren't going to steal him from them." Came from Brian looking at Adam  
"Borrow maybe." came from Roger.  
"Ok gotta ask HIV?"  
"Negative dear. Hadn't caught it yet apparently in 1974. No sign of it at all."  
"Yeah clean bill of health for all of them." Roger said  
"So this is your announcement to the world?"  
"Its what we came up brainstorming how to do it. It was mostly Fred's idea Adam supplied the location to do it. Much more fun than some boring presser. Which we will do at some point. But I liked having one more moment shocking the world." elder Brian said with a mischievous sparkle in his eye.  
"Course I think we drove the show off it tracks so they might not invite us back again." younger Roger stated  
"Oh no fear of that we have the eyes of the entire planet on us right now. I've been told to keep you lot talking as long as possible they're doing winner interviews in the press room instead." Carson stated "Ok so you were created during the Emulator attack on New York City. How on earth did they manage to keep that a secret?"  
John spoke up, "Well first they had us in strict quarantine in Fort Dix, New Jersey. Then we got repatriated to the UK which had us in quarantine in a military prison. Once the politicians made us legal entities with citizenship rights we got released from Prison and met our older selves and have been hanging out in Garden Lodge working on a new album and catching up on history and technology."  
"When did you learn you weren't the real deal?"  
"Same day we were created honestly though it took a while to sink in." younger Brian piped up.  
"When did you learn Freddie had already passed away?"  
"On the way back to the UK the ambassador told us what had happened." John quietly remarked  
"Wear condoms kids." came from Freddie.  
"So new album like new new?"  
"Yes totally new." elder Brian said  
"We got really bored in quarantine." younger Roger stated.  
"really really bored." Brian  
"No TV, no Radio, no records, no newspapers, no books, no magazines, and no visitors. Not that anyone knew we were alive anyway." Freddie's head thumped against the back of the couch.  
"They gave us back our guitars though and found a drum kit and piano so with nothing better to do we practiced then when that got boring we started to do new stuff. When we finally got released and went into hiding in Garden Lodge we recorded what we had in the original Freddie's studio in the basement." younger Brian stated "Its not quite a full album but I think we're releasing it anyway. Its already available on streams.."  
"Streaming"  
"Streaming platforms but won't be available physically until next month sometime."  
Elder Roger, "Don't worry it will be a full album next time." Freddie fidgeted next to Brian the near constant attention of the camera was making him nervous.  
"You know at first we thought the surprise Queen was obviously cooking up was John Deacon coming back are you back or was it just for this?"  
Elder John looked surprised to be addressed, "Honestly just for this felt good playing again I will admit."  
"I will admit I would love to keep John for the rest of the tour. But it was good playing with him again." Elder Brian said looking to his old bandmate.  
John reached over and squeezed his shoulder.  
"What I was impressed by is how easily it all came back to him. Needed almost no warm up or prep just right back to where he was before." Elder Roger stated John chuckled. "Not fair whatsoever."  
"Back to you Freddie and how to put this. Um Are you willing to formally come out of the closet now with all the huge advances we have made in Gay Rights."  
In response Freddie snapped his fingers and younger Brian and Roger both went into the pockets and handed him money. Same hand went in front of Elder Roger who moaned but did the same. "Thank you dears. To answer the question um I am probably going to make lots of people angry but I have yet to actually date a man or think about dating a man yet. I was actually saving money to buy Mary a ring. I wanted to marry her. Maybe even have a few children. " Freddie looked down at his hands still with money in them. "I know I'm not quite normal but I haven't made that leap yet. But seeing as how the original's life unfolded it also doesn't surprise me any either. For all of you its history but to me its not. I knew this would come up though," he gestured with the money "I will say this I am Freddie Mercury and I am probably bisexual. You can argue over the original's sexuality all you want he probably would have enjoyed it."  
"At some point he probably would have." admitted Brian.  
"Moving on What are the long term plans now?"  
"Well we are supposed to be in Copenhagen on Friday right now our people are reaching out to the last tour dates and seeing if we can pull this off but we are going to attempt to bring them on tour with us. At the very least the dates in the UK will have them as our opening act. Which will be odd I admit." Roger replied.  
"Now that everyone knows we're here it'll be easier to actually get things started ya know because its hard to get help or make plans if no one knows you exist." younger John interjected.  
"So why Garden Lodge?"  
"Nice big walls made it easy to prevent people from catching an early glimpse. Had a studio in the basement. Mary has actually deeded it to Freddie and set him back up with a huge bank account. " Brian replied  
"Which is so weird. We were all living in these small little dingy flats and now we are in this huge mansion!" Freddie exclaimed. "I still can't believe I was able to afford it. I could barely afford Chinese takeout most days." Chuckles all around. "You must realize we came from 1974. The third album had just been released Killer Queen hadn't been a hit yet. We either made it or got dropped we were on the edge. We needed this to be a bigger hit the Seven Seas of Rhye."  
"All four of us were dead broke." John stated.   
"So 1974 that is very early. You haven't recorded your biggest hit yet."  
"Haven't even finished writing it yet. "Freddie snorted. "I had most of the bits but hadn't weaved them together yet."  
"We've all heard at least part of what would eventually become Bohemian Rhapsody but it wasn't a finished song yet." Younger Roger stated.  
Carson "So on the legal end of things are you able to lay claim to anything the originals did? "  
"Yes and No." Elder Brian "When they wrote the law the politicians made it so that none of the copies could legally lay claim to anything of ours except their own physical name. Not even the band name Queen. We have separately written up legal documents allowing them to use the Queen name and catalog. We also have included them inside of our wills Mary has done so as well. She inherited the bulk of Freddie's estate and was already estate planning when this occurred. So was Roger and John for that matter. Apparently I am a bit..behind." he admitted ruefully.  
"So biggest thing you have had trouble adjusting to in this century." Distantly they started to hear something. Well there was a show going on after all so no one payed it any attention.  
"Suddenly having money." came from Roger  
"Yeah they still don't have cell phones or internet access. Mary had shut it off in preparation to sell Garden Lodge. We haven't reactivated it yet. They don't even have the TV channels yet because she shut that off too. We didn't want to restart them yet because we didn't want to tip anyone off something was going on." Elder Roger laughed. "They are nowhere near caught up with this century yet."  
"Yes but we can get pizza and Chinese whenever we want and the heat works." Freddie stated primly. "Getting groceries is no longer looking at sale ads and budgeting very carefully so you have enough." he really wished he had something in his hands to fidget with.  
"I cannot imagine life without internet or a cell phone." Carson said "So Mary Austin was preparing to sell Garden Lodge?"  
"Yes she was in the beginning stages of liquidating the estate both hers and Freddie's. She asked us to not say much more I think her kids are giving her legal trouble right now."  
"Ok then moving on. What surprised you the most about how your lives played out? I mean 3 of you are with your much older exact duplicate who has lived nearly full lives what has surprised you."  
"I finally finished my doctorate only took me till 2007. And I apparently did eventually marry Chrissie who I was dating in 74 but couldn't..I couldn't make it last. And I am still making music still touring."  
"The smoking hot women I managed to marry." Roger said with a grin.  
"ROGER!" came from multiple sources. Carson just laughed hard.  
"I am still married to Veronica and happily so. I been thinking about proposing but can't afford a ring yet."  
Elder John laughed, "This date is when she tells you she's pregnant." younger John whips his head over his eyes growing huge.   
"I got her pregnant!? How did we afford that? She lives at home and I'm broke?" John exclaimed.  
"We worked it out with help from John Reid." Came from Brian remembering that little point in the band's history.  
"The absolute Prat I was for a few years. The horrifying implication of how many people I accidentally infected with HIV including people I can see from video and pictures that I absolutely loved and adored." Freddie stated quietly looking down towards the floor. Looking up directly into the camera. "THAT will not be happening twice."  
Someone sidled up to Carson and whispered frantically into his ear. The noise coming from the arena was getting very loud. "ok so it the awards show is over but our audience is refusing to leave and are demanding Freddie take the stage again."  
"So that's what that is." elder Brian stated.  
"Ohoh Lets do Under Pressure!" came from Adam. "Come on please?"  
"Alright Under Pressure it is. Freddie you think you can do this?"  
"Certainly. What after though cause I doubt they're going to let us go with just one."  
"If you do Liar can I do my old solo?" came from elder John.  
"If we do Liar you could just take my spot for the song. I'll just step back." younger John offered. He would have Freddie for decades. This one lost his too early.  
"Ok so Under Pressure then Liar. We'll see how they feel after that." Freddie said definitively. He got up snapped his fingers. "Come along darlings our public awaits." He twirled a bit and the combined band marched back towards the stage. To make things fair it was decided the Freddie would join Elder Brian, Elder Roger, younger John, and Adam for under pressure and then Adam would take a bow and the others would switch places. After the last strains of Liar faded away all the lights came on in the theater and went out on the stage with the curtain coming crashing down. It was announced that the show was over by order of LAPD please exit immediately. Apparently a riot started outside. Yes sending several thousand people into an ongoing riot right outside the doors is a brilliant move. Both bands get snuck out the delivery door into a box truck and brought straight to the airport and physically tossed onto a plane by annoyed police officers. Both Brians and Johns still had their guitars on. Freddie still had his mic and everyone on the flight was very weirded out. Adam was even tossed onto the plane and he LIVED in LA.  
Freddie looked at the older lady next to him, "Not to be rude but um where is this flight going?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
The flight attendant a tiny woman whose name tag said KAREN replied, "The flight is going to India. You on the other hand are getting off the plane. LAPD cannot toss you onto a flight without a ticket and passport." Her arms were crossed and she was very annoyed. The door was reopened and on the other side was airport security, Homeland Security, and the TSA.  
They were roughly yanked from the plane and herded into a maze of tunnels and rooms. Several hours later they were all together again in an enclosed lounge. Adam was the first to be shoved into the room to wait. No TV and no phone just a guard at the door but he wasn't handcuffed anymore so that was a plus. Then Elder Brian who was rubbing his wrists. "Don't tell me this was your first time in handcuffs." Adam asked cheekily.  
"First time in handcuffs while actually under arrest." Brian admitted with half a grin. Nearby was all of their equipment.  
Elder John was escorted in next and sat down heavily. "This is all your fault."  
"Whose mine or Adams?" Brian asked.  
"Oh its definitely my fault." Adam stated. "I'm the one that suggested MTV remember."  
"No its Brian's fault. He should have been the sensible one and did a nice normal presser back in England. We still coulda done MTV afterwards just woulda skipped the riot." John waspishly stated.  
"Fair enough." came from Brian  
Roger meandered in shortly after. "Well that was fun. " The glare from Brian and John stated volumes. "So how long so you think they're going to keep us here and how long till we get the kids back?"  
The younger John and Brian were escorted in together. Both nodding to the elders and checking their instruments. "They're fine I checked." came from Elder Brian.  
"Where are the other two?" came from younger John as if on que the door banged open and younger Roger was tossed into the room and the door slammed shut.  
"Making new friends?" came from younger John while both Brians tried to hide their laughter.  
"Wankers." Roger fixed his shirt and stalked around for an exit in the end sitting on a couch with an aggrieved look on his face.  
They were all napping in the chairs it had been a very long day and was nearly dawn when Freddie joined them nearly another hour later. His eyes were huge and he just about scampered away from the officers following him immediately trying to hide behind the elder Brian who was the first to get up. One of the older men in suits held their hand up and shooed the other agents away. He dropped a bag filled with their electronics on the table near the door.  
Adam went to where Freddie was trying to hide, "Hey you ok man?" Freddie nodded no emphatically.  
"You gentlemen can leave now. We have worked out what happened and will have a very long talk with LAPD about their actions here today. " With that the various agents left leaving them with a single airport employee.  
"I have no idea what to do." The employee admitted. "So Good Luck." And then he left.  
Elder Brian started to laugh, "Adam I don't suppose you could get your manager to pick us up?"  
Adam looked up from where he was trying to get Freddie to talk to him, "Um Yeah give me a minute." Adam gently got got up and wandered over to the table to get his cell phone.  
Elder Brian carefully sat down to Freddie. "Strip search?" Frantic nodding. It had occurred to Brian that it might happened considering the circumstances.  
"They kept asking me these weird questions about bombs and guns and something called Taliban and Isis and Boko Haram. They refused to believe me that I never heard of these groups and that I am not Muslim so they wouldn't want me anyway. They said they were going to send me to GITMO. Wherever that is." Freddie nearly was hyperventilating at this point.  
"Breathe. Just stop and Breathe." Elder Brian urged by now the rest of the room realized there was a problem but didn't want to crowd them and make it worse. "Airport security changed a lot after 9/11."  
"What's 9/11?" came from John.


	13. Chapter 13

"Nope not it." came from Adam and elder Roger almost at the same time.  
"I'll tell you in the morning and find a documentary for you." came from elder Brian. "How did they forget 9/11? How far did you get on your history lessons?"  
"1999" came from John.  
Elder Brian rubbed his face "of course" he said softly.  
"Your Ride is here." came from an airport employee.  
They were dropped off at Adam's mansion. Everyone crashed except Freddie who wandered aimlessly. "Can't sleep?" came from behind him softly. Which made him jump straight up into the air. It was Adam. "Whoa whoa relax. That probably didn't help." he said sheepishly  
"No I don't sleep well alone. And the horrors of the airport are still a bit too fresh." Freddie looked at an album award hanging in the hallway. "you don't mind if I wander around a bit do you?"  
"No not at all. But maybe if you want you can try sleeping, just sleeping, with me. "he offered with a smile and a hand gesture.  
Freddie bit his lip. He really wanted sleep but how badly. "yeah we can try that if you don't mind."  
"I wouldn't have offered if I minded. Come on you'll love my bed." at first it was a bit awkward but soon both were curled up and dead asleep. Morning had another issue come up but with a flaming blush Freddie darted into the bathroom Adam tried really hard not to laugh. Adam grabbed some clothes and wandered into another bathroom and got ready for the day. Coming into the kitchen he found all three elders in the kitchen watching the fallout from the concert. Apparently word got out about Freddie's rough treatment by the TSA. They were currently besieged by very cranky Queen fans and several other human rights groups.   
"Um not to be an alarmist but do you know where Freddie might be he wasn't in his bedroom." came nervously from John.  
Adam pouring his coffee, "I found him wandering the hallways. Apparently he has a hard time sleeping alone. So I let him crash with me." Seeing 3 pairs of eyes staring, "Just sleep. Not that I wouldn't love more but just sleep he was out before me."  
Brian nodded, "Yeah that was a problem fairly frequently. I always wondered if we addressed it better if things would have been different."  
"I always wondered as well. I was told by my psychologist to stop wondering it was bad for my mental health and liver." came from John. Brian saluted John with his coffee cup. His had said something very similar at one point. Roger let out a snore on his chair he had fallen asleep making all three men laugh.  
Slowly the kids wandered in. After breakfast they were sat down to a documentary about 9/11. Nearby Brian and Rodger texted with Queen's handlers planning a statement and other public relations crap. Adam was in his office talking to his manager. By the time they were done the TSA and Homeland had apologized and several people were suspended in LAPD while Internal Affairs investigated the incident. It was quietly suggested that they might want to leave. They had dinner on a plane back to London. They were leaving for now. They'd be back. Queen would be doing a world tour.


End file.
